This study is designed to elucidate the primary structure of human and porcine relaxin, the structure-function relationships and the primary response of target cells to relaxin. Porcine relaxin will be purified from hog ovaries and human relaxin (by immunoadsorbent techniques) from urine or serum. The sequence of the human relaxin will be obtained by comparative peptide mapping relative to the porcine hormone.